


One Year On

by Alivka, connorssock



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Anniversary, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots Will Be Idiots, Injury, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-24 02:11:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19714183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alivka/pseuds/Alivka, https://archiveofourown.org/users/connorssock/pseuds/connorssock
Summary: Everything had been planned for an unforgettable first anniversary between the three of them. It was the last day before they had a few days off to celebrate. However, the dreaded phone call had come in, Allen had been injured on a mission and was on his way to the hospital.





	One Year On

**Author's Note:**

> I was super lucky to be paired with jarofalives for the New ERA Discord Server Birthday Big Bang. They drew some truly stunning art and I am in awe of their skill.

It was no secret that Gavin was excited about his pending annual leave. While he and Allen had been together since meeting at some inter-team event, they’d only figured things out with Nines coming up to a year ago. They didn’t even bother trying to hide it, plus Gavin had been all but buzzing with excitement, telling Tina about the restaurant and hotel they’d booked to celebrate. As much of an ass Gavin could be, it was endearing to see him so besotted and eager to please.

So when Fowler called him into his office and a few minutes later he appeared, grim and telling Nines to move it, people stared. There wasn’t a new case, no new evidence that had come in either. When questioned, Fowler shook his head and said “There’s been an accident.”

In the car, Gavin was tense as he slammed it into reverse and out of the parking space. He gritted his teeth while Nines looked on with confusion.

“There’s been an accident,” he bit out. “Fowler didn’t know much, they wouldn’t tell him anything beyond the fact that Allen’s in hospital and possibly being prepped for surgery.”

Nines’ LED cycled red as he tried to hack into various files for more information but they all came up blank. He only jumped out of his reverie when Gavin slammed his palm against the steering wheel and yelled ‘fuck’ loudly.

“I guess that means cancelling our reservations. Think you could do that for me? Dinner and hotel. Aw crap,” Gavin sighed, “if you hack my online account, you’ll see an order set for tomorrow. Any chance you could get it delivered home rather than the hotel?”

Nines nodded and set about sorting everything. They’d lose their deposit on the hotel and changing the order’s address wasn’t free either but that was the least of their concerns. After a tense half an hour, they were trying to find a spot in the hospital car park.

At the reception desk, Gavin pulled out his ID and was given instructions on how to find Allen’s room. He pulled Nines along with a barked “he’s with me” and they were off along the long corridors. All too soon, Gavin was pushing a door open after a quiet knock. Sure enough, Allen was in the bed, looking tired and drawn. He offered them a weak smile and reached out a hand.

“Hey.”

Gavin was by his side immediately, hand holding Allen’s and leaning down to press a kiss to his forehead.

“Sorry,” Allen muttered as he snuggled into Gavin’s hip with a small hiss.

“You’re okay and that’s all that matters,” Gavin pulled him closer. “What happened?”

Neither of them noticed the way Nines’ LED was stuck on red and he didn’t move closer to the bed. Allen glanced between them with a blush, “I was stupid. It’s only a dislocated knee.”

“Only?” Nines snapped back to life. “Only? Just like you ‘only’ landed in hospital?”

“Woah, Nines! Chill!” Gavin raised a hand towards Nines, urging him to calm but it didn’t seem to have the desired effect.

“He ‘only’ dislocated his knee Gavin. What if it had been something worse? We’d be left with a hole in our lives because he made a stupid decision.”

Disentangling himself from the bed, Gavin marched up to Nines, intent on telling him to either cool it or get out. But up close, he could see the LED cycling on red, the worry hidden behind the anger and his stance softened. Rather than jab Nines in the chest, he took his hands and led him over to the bed, let him take the spot a moment ago he’d been in. Allen took his cue and cuddled up to Nines, a hand splayed on his thigh.

“It really was stupid,” he muttered.

“That doesn’t make me feel any better. None of the reports indicate what had happened, why is it not in them?” Nines sounded petulant and the other two snorted.

“As I said, it was stupid. The mission was a success,” Allen smiled. “It was the last one before our anniversary. Let’s just say that spirits were high.” Nines and Gavin watched him turn redder. “So the suspect was cuffed and I turned to head back down. On the last set of stairs Alvarez was coming up. We, uh-”

Gavin groaned. “Don’t tell me you did your stupid secret handshake-highfive thing on the stairs.”

The ever so meek “maybe” was barely audible.

“For fuck’s sake.” There was no heat in Gavin’s grumble.

“I fell off the last step, twisted badly and my knee popped.”

Nines let out a deep chuckle. It started soft but became louder with a hysterical edge and the other two were soon joining in.

It transpired that they wanted Allen to stay at least overnight but preferably 2 nights to be certain that there was no ligament or bone damage. An x-ray had been organised for the next day and pending the verdict, he might be allowed home.

Nobody mentioned that their anniversary was the next day. Instead, Nines and Gavin kissed Allen goodbye when visiting hours were over and promised to be back the next day. True to their word, they were back as soon as the hospital allowed them to be. Allen had been given some crutches to hobble around on and, after some debate, they made their way to the hospital cafeteria.

Two cups of coffee, one limp box of sandwiches and a small mug of thirium sat on the tray Nines plopped on the table. With a little flourish, Gavin pulled a candle from his pocket and jammed it into the sandwich.

“A birthday candle? Really?” Allen snorted. Rather than reply, Gavin lit the candle and smiled.

“So, it’s not quite how we’d planned it,” he began and glanced at his watch, “but it’s been 364 days, 21 hours and a handful of minutes since we’ve been together. Despite being three utter morons, I wouldn’t have it any other way and I’m glad to have you both with me.”

His cheeks were a little flushed with embarrassment. “Allen, you’ve known me for donkey’s years and put up with all my shit. I don’t tell you enough I love you even when you’re a dork with dangerous secret handshakes. And Nines, you were the missing piece I don’t think we ever realised we needed. You bring balance to our triad, ground us and make sure we have even more reason to come home from each case and mission.”

Gavin looked down at the table and smiled, the blush dusting his cheeks was a deep pink. Both Allen and Nines reached for him simultaneously.

“We wouldn’t have you any other way, Dipshit,” Allen smiled. Their hands clasped together in a quiet moment until Allen grunts.

“I sure hope you like wax because it’s going all over your sandwich.”

That night, Allen was allowed home and he was bundled into the middle of the bed, sandwiched between Nines and Gavin. It wasn’t quite the anniversary evening Gavin had imagined, Allen’s leg in a brace and elevated, sleepy with painkillers but it didn’t matter. He had both Nines and Allen home and that was the most important thing.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on tumblr - @connorssock.


End file.
